


Birthday Dinner

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Michael and Lucifer being assholes for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: For once in your hunters life you want a normal birthday dinner with both you family and your boyfriends. Since you’re a Winchester dating an archangel that turns out to be quite an interesting affair to handle.





	Birthday Dinner

Title: Birthday Dinner  
Pairing: Gabriel x female!Winchester!Reader  
Word Count: ~1.3k  
Warnings: fluff, Michael and Lucifer being assholes for a minute (probably not even a warning since its normal for them I guess)  
Summary: For once in your hunters life you want a normal birthday dinner with both you family and your boyfriends. Since you’re a Winchester dating an archangel that turns out to be quite an interesting affair to handle.  
(A/n: Happy Birthday cas-backwards-tie! This is for you. I hope you have an amazing day and that all your (birthday) wishes may come true!!! <3 )

\--  
"Ready for dinner love?" Gabriel stood behind you making eye contact through your mirror reflection. Your favourite archangel had a loose smile when his whiskey colour eyes met yours lovingly. For a moment you both held eye contact, before he straightened his shoulders his soft eyes turning determined. "You sure you want this?"  
"I'm sure" You confirmed trying to be reassuring while inside you were torn between nervous and absolutely terrified. At the time it had seemed like a genius idea, but now? You weren't so sure anymore, although you pretended to be for Gabriel's sake. At least he had less reason to be nervous, he’d met your family before!  
"Well let’s get this party started then" His normally cheerful tone was a little strained when he gently tapped your shoulder to spin you around, pacing a careful kiss on your head to not smear your lipstick. Before both of you could leave your bedroom he took a hold of your hand. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, love. And… I love you, don't let them get to you."  
\---  
It was your birthday dinner! And for once in your hunter life you wanted to do the normal thing. So you decided to have a family dinner, nothing fancy it was just (y/f/f) and some drinks. You lived with your brothers in the bunker so they would be around anyway, that way it was "just" your boyfriend’s family coming over. Totally normal – Apart from the fact that said boyfriend was an archangel. You swallowed hard at the idea of god and three more archangels staying in your house for dinner. Well best to buckle up and get it over with.  
When the two of you entered the kitchen Sam, Dean and Cas were already waiting with huge grins on their faces. You considered Cas as much part of your family as he was technically Gabriel's, you were glad he'd be here on your birthday. Actually Cas was the only other angel Gabriel would trust with keeping you safe, that said a lot about how much he meant to both of you.  
"There's our birthday girl" Dean grinned already pulling you in for your official birthday hug. "Happy birthday sis"  
"Thanks"  
After Dean Sam hugged you stepping back for letting Cas awkwardly shake your hand. No matter what, he was always reluctant to touch you when Gabriel was around, something about not being close to another angels mate. To you it was simply adorable since you considered him a brother and you knew Gabriel was well aware of that and wouldn't hold a friendly birthday hug against either of you.  
However before you could force Cas into a hug new people arrived. So this was it then, you'd finally meet the rest of Gabriel's family.  
"You must be (y/n)" Someone said with a smile, he looked friendly enough so you shook the offered hand "It's nice to meet the person who seems to make my son very happy." Oh so this was god or Chuck. You just shook gods hand and…  
"Hi dad" Gabriel just mumbled showing no obvious sign of either happiness or dislike for his father’s appearance. You almost smiled, if John were around for this the two of you would probably have the exact same distant careful attitude towards each other. Neither Gabe’s nor your dad would win any parenting awards any time soon.  
"Seriously, (y/n), awkward family dinner?" Dean asked looking at Chuck more or less happy. You could sense he wasn't comfortable with god hanging around for your birthday dinner. You weren’t around for all their past interactions, but from stories their relationship started with some interesting and very ungodly first meetings – Your favourite was the one at the Supernatural Convention with the turned out to be real ghost hunt.  
"I'm just here cos she's hot" Another previously unknown voice joined the conversation. "Plus I'm told I'm supposed to be sorry about that one time I stabbed Gabriel that teeny tiny bit"  
"You almost killed him" A third voice appeared of nowhere. Angels.  
"Would have been more fun if I'd succeeded in killing you off"  
"Both parts of team Apocalypse? Are you nuts?" Dean stepped very protectively in front of you, closely followed by your other brother. You both loved them for it and internally groaned at their overprotectiveness.  
"Why did she have to be part of the three musketeers though? Couldn't you have picked any other ape with killer legs?" Lucifer - who else would be rude enough to kind of hit on you in front of your boyfriend - asked sounding almost bored. His eyes however moved up and down your body which caused Gabriel's grip on your hand to tighten. This was nothing like you imagined meeting his admittedly strange and demanding family.  
"For once I agree with him" The other part of ‘team Apocalypse’ - Michael - remarked dryly. "I'm happy that you're happy, Gabe. But a human?"  
"Hey looking down on the hairless apes is my job" Lucifer shot back "If you can't bully in your own way, get lost."  
"Dad will you tell Lucifer that it's not bullying if I say an archangel could have done better than a human girl for an entertaining distraction?" Michael turned exaggerated towards Chuck who frowned at both his children.  
"Hey!" This time Sam jumped in looking extremely mad "Stop talking about my sister like that!"  
"Our sister. But his point stands" Dean added. Both of your brothers had their arms crossed and ready to kick some angels asses.  
The only calm people in the room were you and Cas. And he was probably only calm because you'd send him reassuring thoughts. As your brother of sorts he'd be right up there with Sam and Dean to defend you.  
However you didn't need defending, god, his sons and three Winchesters in one room was bound to end in a catastrophe, so you came prepared. "Okay listen up." Surprisingly there was no yelling needed to get everyone's attention, with a sweet smile you brushed past your brothers looking first Lucifer and then Michael dead in the eye. "This is my birthday and there will be no fighting. Simple as that."  
"Why would I listen to you, human?" On Lucifer's lips human sounded like a gravely insult. Well he probably meant it to be one.  
"One. I have an angel blade and I'm not beyond putting it in some tights or arms tonight. Second. Assholes don't get cake. You all have one shot and if you're wasting it, you’re banned from dessert. And third. I'm dating your brother and I love him really much. So shut your cakehole and be civil."  
"How did you manage that outfit and hiding an angel blade?" Michael asked suspiciously, furrowed eyebrows.  
"Winchester. Don't test me." You glared at him one more time for good measure, before you shrugged back to sweet and innocent in no time. "So birthday dinner? I cooked."  
\---  
Bonus:  
"Well done on the speech" Cas said as the two of you went to the kitchen to get the promised cake. All of them had earned their piece with being well civil-ish. Lucifer had been trying to test your patience but at the end he'd stopped being a total asshole - towards you. Michael and he were still fighting like hilarious (and scary) three year olds.  
"If I didn't know Gabriel already loved you with every bit of his heart, I'd say he fell for you even more tonight." Cas sighted "He loves us, his family, very much."  
"I know. Tonight was for both of us." You grinned all the fighting suddenly forgotten "Plus did you ever think you'd get to see Dean and your dad in a pie eating contest? The blackmail pictures I had Gabe take make this whole mess worth every minute."


End file.
